The present invention relates to a frequency tracking and locking system of a wireless microphone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frequency tracking and locking system of a wireless microphone which uses a radio data transmission method to track and lock a varied channel automatically.
A conventional frequency tracking and locking system of a wireless microphone is a multi-channel system. However, it is cumbersome to track and lock frequencies in different channels for various types of microphones.
An object of the present invention is to provide a frequency tracking and locking system of a wireless microphone which uses a radio data transmission method to track and lock a varied channel automatically.
Accordingly, a frequency tracking and locking system of a wireless microphone comprises a frequency selection unit, a frequency data storage unit, a data encoding unit, an infrared modulation transmitter, a data decoding unit, a frequency transformation unit, and a radio emission unit. The frequency selection unit selects a predetermined frequency and outputs the predetermined frequency to the frequency data storage unit. The frequency data storage unit stores a predetermined frequency data and outputs the predetermined frequency data to the data encoding unit. The data encoding unit encodes the predetermined frequency data and outputs the predetermined frequency data to the infrared modulation transmitter. The infrared modulation transmitter transforms the predetermined frequency data to the infrared frequency data and transmits the infrared frequency data to the data decoding unit. The data decoding unit decodes the infrared frequency data to a first radio frequency and outputs the first radio frequency to the frequency transformation unit. The frequency transformation unit transforms the first radio frequency to a second radio frequency and outputs the second radio frequency to the radio emission unit. The radio emission unit emits the second radio frequency.